


I Love You

by raspbirry_pancakes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 + 1, M/M, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Mentioned Hunk (Voltron), Mentioned Pidge | Katie Holt, Mentioned Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspbirry_pancakes/pseuds/raspbirry_pancakes
Summary: Five times Keith thought “I love you” to someone and the one time he finally says it





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by goldentruth813’s story: http://goldentruth813.tumblr.com/post/178313299949/i-love-you-harry-thinks-stroking

_‘I love you,’_ 8-year-old Keith thinks as he looks at his father’s tired smile after returning from work unscathed by the latest house fire. It was rare to see his dad unharmed from work, as he was getting older and his reactions to danger weren’t as quick as they used to be. And though he knew his dad didn’t like Keith seeing him injured or even bruised from a fire, Keith was always happy to see him, even if he was bleeding, just to know that he was safe and alive.

 _‘I love you,’_ Keith thinks as he watches Shiro’s ship take off. Though he’s only going to be in space for a year, Keith can feel a familiar ache in his heart as he watches the last of his family leave him. It didn’t feel like all that long ago when Shiro first encouraged him to join the Garrison. And through becoming a cadet, Keith realized Shiro was the first person in a long time that truly believed in him. And while he never told Shiro he considers him a brother, he hopes that once he returns from the Kerberos mission he’ll have a chance to.

 _‘I love you,’_ Keith thinks as he squeezes his eyes tightly shut and launches his ship forward towards the shield around the Galran cruiser. Despite living with the other paladins for over a year, he felt like he barely got to know them, yet they were still the closest thing to home he’s ever felt. He’ll die doing this- he know he will, but if it’s what needs to be done in order to protect his family, he’ll do it.

 _‘I love you,’_ Keith thinks as he looks at Krolia petting their space wolf. Both of them only came into his life recently, Krolia being discovered during a mission for the Blade, and the wolf appeared while they traveled on the back of a space whale. After years of never hearing a word mentioned about his mother, Keith couldn’t be more pleased to finally meet her. And while he and Krolia both carry regrets from the past, and there are certain problems too sensitive and fresh in their minds to bring up, Keith wouldn’t choose anyone else to travel on this journey with him.

 _‘I love you,’_ Keith thinks as Bob announces the final round- all paladins must choose one player to leave the game while the others are to remain in Garfle Warfle Snick for eternity. He doesn’t know much about Lance- aside from him missing Earth the most and him being the most talented sharpshooter Keith’s ever seen. He knows that Lance loves Allura, with good reason to as well. And while Keith can’t give Lance everything he deserves in life, he’s willing to give Lance his freedom while he still has the chance. Without a second thought, Keith wrote _Lance_ on his paper and hoped that this was a good start.

 _“I love you,”_ Keith says to Lance after they saved Earth. They had been in the hospital for a few weeks now and were finally granted permission to walk around on their own as long as they stayed within the hospital’s perimeters. Keith hadn’t come to Lance’s room with the intent to spill his feelings, but when Lance opened the door with a tired smile and hair sticking up in odd angles- a sign that he had just woken up- the words just came out. Lance just grinned in response and pulled Keith in for a kiss.

 _‘I love you,_ ’ Keith thought, as he felt Lance gingerly place a hand on his waist and moves him closer. ‘ _I love you and I’m not afraid.’_


End file.
